


【奎燏】你的髮釵太重了

by serenadeinmorn



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Summary: ⚠️女裝注意
Relationships: Han Gyujin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【奎燏】你的髮釵太重了

京城近日傳得沸沸揚揚的，都說天香酒樓近日來了一美人，賣著天籟的嗓子，只要那姑娘一開嗓，酒樓裏三層外三層都是人潮，掌櫃笑得嘴都合攏不上了。

而隔著一條街的金銀舖子，前堂客人寥寥無幾，偌大空間裏甚至沒有輕聲細語，唯有敲打物什的聲音一下又一下，不輕不重，正好敲停講著天香酒樓的那張嘴。

空氣有一霎的靜寂，韓奎珍把視線從桌上移開，仰首去看頓在原地的人，語氣不痛不癢的：「那跟我們有什麼關係？」

「關係可大了。師傅你想，姑娘每日都得在飾物之上花心思，要是她能相中舖裏的首飾，想是一樁美事 —— 咦，掌櫃的，你怎麼把我拉走了？」

那人的聲音越發遠去，伴著重物在地板上拖拽的磨擦聲，還有一句知心的嚷嚷：「多什麼嘴，招待客人去！韓師傅可不稀罕這些小錢和名氣。」

總算是落個清靜。不稀罕名利的韓公子長吁一口氣，又埋首去給玉簪嵌上絹花，不顧外頭又有踏過門檻的腳步聲，來人壓低的嗓音也自是入不了他的耳。

直到一雙繡花鞋在他跟前停下，門外的光線被俯下的陰影擋住，寬大斗篷下只露出了白皙的下顎和頸項，唇上的紅像是用海棠花瓣揉抹過，身上還帶著脂粉的香氣，但是 ......

韓奎珍瞇起了眼睛，等著對方開口。

任由後面的吵嚷追上，一隻手搭在對方的肩膀上，喊著：「客官，不能擅闖師傅工作的地方，請你離開！」他依然沒有出聲，只是盯著對方極力要甩掉幫工的動作。

兜帽在動作間垂落，露出一頭如瀑的金絲，有幾撮被繽紛瑯璫的髮釵挽住。臉容意外地清秀，一雙鹿眼如銅鈴，眼尾描上的殷紅輕揚，多了幾分風韻。

趕來的幫工停下了動作，嘴裏喃喃：「宣姬 ...... 」

鹿兒歛起一𣊬的驚恐，往他頷了頷首，聲音清脆：「韓師傅，久仰大名。敝姓宣，是天香酒樓的歌姬，不知可否借用師傅一點時間？」

看幫工這神情，再看眼前人的風韻，看來便是傳聞中那位讓京城眾人趨之若鶩的歌姬。韓奎珍挑了挑眉，讓幫工出去繼續招呼客人，木門一關，示意對方坐在板凳上，先去了沏茶。

兩杯熱茶端到桌上時，對方姿勢依舊拘㨷，低垂著頭，單手攥著身上的斗篷。他沒等對方做好開口的準備，見對方的髮釵材質不輕，又加了好些亂七八糟的裝飾，恐會壓壞頸椎，便道：「你的髮釵太重了，用我這的簪子換上吧。」說罷，取了一支還沒點綴的玉簪，便要去碰對方的髮釵。

對方驚叫，來不及躲開：「等等 —— 」

他可不等，一句「我知道你不是女兒身」便把人鎮住，繁重的釵釧被擱到桌上，換上的玉簪輕了不少，對方不經意一個仰首，隱約可見喉結。

「你是怎麼知道的？」

他原以為會聽到低沉的少年嗓音，誰知音調也沒比剛才自報家門時低多少，依舊如少女般清脆，很容易便能聽岔成女子的聲音。

他回到自己的座位上，逐點道來：「骨架與尋常女子不一樣，腳上的繡花鞋太大，斗篷恰好突顯了頸間，還有我的直覺。」

「直覺？」垂柳般的雙眉微微蹙起。

他抿了一口茶，「我們這一行慣常接觸女子，還是能分辨不同的。不過百聞不如一見，宣姬確實堪為天香樓的噱頭。」

對方乜了他一眼，伸出玉指按了按額側：「師傅就別挖苦了。我今天過來，是想請師傅打造一些髮簪，就跟這支一樣，要重一點的。」說著，另一隻手的指節往桌上髮釵旁的空位敲了下。

他伸手拿過髮釵，掂了掂重量，不留情面地下了定論：「不行，這重量會壓斷脖子的。」

也不知道這宣姬是從哪裏找來的頭飾，上頭的花卉看著輕盈，上手卻像灌了鉛，旁邊還有一串滴滴答答的珠飾，也難得對方現在還能直起腰頸。

被他拒絕後，對方只是解下腰間的荷包，從裏面掏出了一個份量十足的銀錠。

「不行就是不行。」他馬上就把銀子推回去了，「你要是想擋住喉結的話，比起逼著自己低頭，還有更好的方法。」

「那拋開這個不論，至少給我做幾根新的髮釵，我急著要用 ...... 」

總之，他最後還是說服了宣姬別再試圖戴些壓壞自己脖子的東西，他也依舊收下定金，為對方打造幾根正常的釵簪。

不，不該叫宣姬了，畢竟對方在臨離開前笑著拋下過一句：「我的字是叡仁，宣叡仁。別叫我宣姬了，會起雞皮疙瘩的。」

看對方能夠笑著說出那樣的話，韓奎珍倒也聽得起了雞皮疙瘩。他也想不明白，對方看起來並不太喜歡，為什麼還要去當歌姬 —— 也只是想想而已，這事與他無關，他不該好奇的。

最後一根髮釵綴上真的絹花，一瓣瓣隨著動作輕搖，幾串珠片垂落在側，在光照底下時或眩目。他反複打量，確認質量沒什麼問題以後，便難得換下粗布衣，打算去天香酒樓交貨。

掌櫃的見他換了裝束，驚得下巴都要掉了：「韓師傅，您這是 ...... 」麻雀變孔雀啦？

他摸了摸額上的網巾，又低頭去看身上繡著紋樣的黑色披風，問了句：「很奇怪嗎？」

「不是，師傅相貌堂堂，自有一身風流態度 ...... 哎，您去哪？還回來嗎？」

把胡言亂語的掌櫃拋在腦後，他臉頰微熱，聲音也格外急促：「去天香酒樓交個貨，很快回來！」又不是賣衣服的，偏要說得那麼誇張，難怪舖子雖不熱鬧，卻從不虧本，姑娘們怕是都敗給那張嘴了。

舖子與天香酒樓不過一街之隔，甚至都不用看招牌，只消看哪家圍滿了人群，從那中間擠入內堂，便能看見台上精心打扮過的金髮美人微垂著頭，眼底淌過流光，嘴唇開合，高亢的歌調便傳遍角落。

是宣叡仁。或者該說，是陶醉在歌唱中的宣姬。

可是，他頭上那根髮釵，跟上回看見的一樣沉。韓奎珍下意識瞇起了雙眼，想著待會得把那玩意給摳下來。

他確實這麼做了，一句「又戴著這樣的頭飾！」便把人給震住，順理成章地取下髮釵，用自己做的銀簪取而代之。

「這可順眼多了，脖子看起來也不那麼容易折斷。」串珠從掌心流過，看著纏在金絲之間那一點红翡，他滿意地收回手。

宣叡仁卸去剛才琴邊的風度，伸手按了按頸後，眼底有些許疲憊，語氣也拔了力度：「抱歉，讓師傅您等了這麼久，現在可以回去了。」

「那樣，作為賠禮，能向你打聽你的事嗎？」

他看見那雙目睜圓，一如初見時的鹿兒般，音調拔高：「什麼！？」神情就像在說：還真跟客套話較真啊？

但很抱歉，他是真的好奇，也不過是順著對方的話，挖了一個小小的陷阱。

嘴角噙上笑意，他追問道：「宣公子難道只打算客套幾句就打發我嗎？我只問一件事，不過分吧？」

眼前的美人還沒作反應，只懵懵地看著他，倒讓他想起舖裏掌櫃說過的話：韓師傅啊，哪哪都好，手自是極巧的，也有君子風度，只是有一點嘛 ......

偶爾愛耍壞心眼，還不給人退路。

「真是 ....... 」對方咬了咬牙，須臾以後，鬆開緊繃的肩膊，自暴自棄地別開臉，「你問吧。」

韓奎珍托著腮，看著對方臉上那點羞憤的紅，問了出口：「為什麼偏要扮成女兒身當歌姬呢？想唱歌的話，當歌伶也更自在吧。」

後來一想，宣叡仁沒把他這涉世未深的小少爺攆出去，甚至沒罵他愚鈍，也實在是好脾氣。

歌伶跟歌姬能比嗎？客官到酒樓裏吃茶，以美人歌聲助興，要是讓男的唱歌，多掃興啊，更別提歌伶多被一般男子看低了。既然都是唱歌，有一副像女孩的嗓子，也有那般精緻的相貌，何必給自己找罪受。

可惜那時候的他沒明白。

宣叡仁的原話也只有一句：「若不假裝女兒身，何來大名鼎鼎的宣姬？」要是對方的目的是要讓他自己滾，那很成功，他聽罷便氣得拂袖離開。

直到某天跟掌櫃的提起這事 —— 當然隱去了宣姬的身分，找點別的搪塞過去 —— 聽罷以後，掌櫃只笑著搖頭，說他太不通世故：「韓師傅啊，這天下要考慮溫飽的人不在少數，這女子也許是圖名利富貴，但也可能只為生存。

「你也別一味埋頭做事，偶爾出去散個步，看看別人是怎樣生活的，也許就能理解她了。」

輾轉大街小巷，從街口吆喝的茶販到街尾腳上都裹著紗布的賣藝人，緞帶自眼前滑過，看到熟悉的屋樑，他才發現自己又繞到天香酒樓去了 —— 倒不是正門，而是歌姬、小二慣走的小巷。

「姐姐，你還要在這裏住到什麼時候？」

童稚的女音傳來，他無意窺探別人的隱私，正要轉頭離開，便聽見那端響起與酒樓同樣使他熟悉的，音調上揚著的嗓音：

「乖，姐姐在這裏工作，能給你買很多好吃好玩的，我們就不會再餓肚子了 ...... 」

投去目光，先看到的是垂在華服之上的金色長髮，他做的步搖正穩當地固定在蹲著的髮頂，那身影稍側，露出一雙如小鹿般敏銳的大眼，此刻輕輕彎起，對眼前的小孩極盡溫柔。

韓奎珍無意打擾宣叡仁和妹妹相敍，待那小丫頭捧著一堆新奇玩意，與旁邊隨行的男子離開以後，他才湊到巷前，發出兩個疑惑的音節：「 ...... 姐姐？」

鹿兒的肩膀瑟縮了下，似是被突如其來的聲響驚到，抬眼去看他，才想起要起身，拂一拂衣服上的灰塵。那語氣裏還染上了點不易覺察的嘲諷：「原來是韓師傅，我還以為，您已經不願與我等追求富貴的小人搭話呢。」

「 ...... 」他無法反駁，那是他戳在對方身上的刺。

「我跟妹妹也不能經常見面，與其讓她知道兄長為了生計扮成女子，還是當姐姐比較好吧。」宣叡仁攀上後門的門沿，在離開前看了他一眼，「韓師傅不諳世事，我就不計較了，也請您快離開吧。」

韓奎珍張了張嘴，想說什麼，不經意瞥到對方頭上的步搖，才發現那句他慣用的「髮釵太重了」已經不合時宜。

自那以後，宣叡仁經常能在酒樓內看到韓奎珍的身影。對方跟其他只來聽他唱歌的客人無異，穿著一身紋著絲線的儒服，坐在大堂一隅，但他往往避開那直直投來的目光。

那天他說話是不是狠了點？這韓師傅一看就養尊處優慣了，做首飾看來也是興趣，說不定他還是第一個敢兇對方的人。

「宣姬，你又要戴那個啊？」路過長廊的女子微微吃驚。

他固定髮飾，抬眼去看銅鏡中那沉重的銀釵，又低下眉去，道：「這樣正好。」

他不太能適應那道只看著他的視線，那飽含了太多感情的視線。

然後，「宣姬，有位姓韓的工匠找你。」對方追到了他的面前。

掌櫃明明平日都不讓人見他的。他看了眼掌櫃手中的錢袋，看來韓師傅真是煞費苦心了，他若是說不見，掌櫃肯定也會把他押過去的，倒不如爽快地見上一面。

也把他心裏那點煩悶掃清。

他倒沒想到，人生第一回踏進雅間，就是京城酒樓的雅間。韓奎珍坐在桌旁，沒穿那惹人厭的儒服，披著以前看到過的黑色披風，見他來了，示意他坐下以後，便把兩個木盒推到他眼前。

「這是賠禮。之前對你不太禮貌，我一直都想賠罪。」對方倒不敢直視他了，直到不經意瞥過他的髮頂，語氣急了下，「你快把那髮釵換下來，也太重了，對脖子不好。」卻沒有再伸手替他拿掉。

宣叡仁見對方大有他不卻髮釵就不說話的意思，把那快壓壞他脖子的銀釵脫下丟到一旁，隨口道：「你替我拿掉也行，兩個男子有什麼好扭捏的。」這空間內的氣氛莫名地微妙，不知道還以為是男女第一次私會，不敢隨意逾矩。

「 ...... 那樣看起來有點無禮。」

「你倒知道。」他看了眼桌上的兩個木盒，取了其中一個，打開蓋子看了眼，又迅速合上。

對方有點緊張地問：「你不喜歡？」

他回想了下剛才一閃而過的紅色光澤，心有餘悸地放下木盒，「太貴重了。」他從出生到現在都沒看到過那種寶石，韓奎珍怎麼就把它嵌入髮飾裏，隨手送他了？

「很適合你啊。再說了，既是賠禮，當然要拿出誠意來。」對方倒是不以為然，為他開了另一個木盒。

也是髮飾，銀與藍的融合，像寒冬王國中綻放的銀花，只是式樣 ...... 他抿了抿唇。

「我用不著男子的髮冠。」

「總有一天會用上的。」

他心中一凜，抬起眼對上那雙堅定的眼睛，聽見對方重複了遍：「能用上的。總有一天，你不需要再當什麼宣姬，就只是你自己 ...... 你的臉怎麼了？是發熱了嗎？」

他摸了摸臉，的確有點熱，他心底倒清楚怎麼回事，笑罵道：「你才發熱呢，這裏不太通風而已。快回去當你的工匠吧，我也要去開嗓了。」他拿起被他合上的木盒，猶豫片刻，還是取出金釵，別在頭上，「禮物我就收下了。」

「那我今天也要聽了再走。」

「你自便吧。」他拿了木盒便離開雅間，但說實話，他都想用「落荒而逃」來形容自己。

那天的宣姬，頭上別著霞紅的光珠，與一頭金髮相映成輝，依舊溫柔地低頭撫琴獻唱，只是不時會抬眼，看向二樓雅間。

大堂的客人都沒有看見，那雅間掀起了簾子的一角，裏頭的青年與宣姬對視，眼裏的光閃著，不知是因為寶石，還是還未出口的情愫。


End file.
